


An Attempt at Reconcilliation

by Yoshigali



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, better safe than sorry i suppose, is that still a thing i'd need to tag?, spoilers for hamil/jude's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshigali/pseuds/Yoshigali
Summary: A conversation that frankly should have happened in Trigleph, before the final battle.





	An Attempt at Reconcilliation

Alvin sat on the swing, looking out over Trigleph, pushing his foot idly to move forward and back slowly, just a few inches at a time. After the talk he'd had with Elize, he was reluctant to return to the apartment, preferring more time to think by himself. As he was mulling his issues over, one of those issues quietly padded into his peripheral vision.

Leia was walking slowly, clearly absent-minded, because she didn’t appear to have noticed Alvin sitting ahead of her. While the tension between them had improved slightly, they hadn’t yet moved past Leia tolerating him in the same room, and they certainly hadn’t gotten to the point where she would actually talk to him. Still, it didn’t hurt to try and fix that.

“Leia.”

Alvin’s voice startled her. Leia stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced around hurriedly until her eyes settled on him, and hesitation was clear on her face. She tried to ignore him and keep moving towards the apartment, but stopped after a few steps, her brow furrowed in frustration.

“We need to work this out.” Alvin gestured to the swing next to him, but Leia only shuffled towards the swing set enough to face Alvin, and kept herself a safe distance away. He shrugged. “As long as you listen, I suppose that’s fine.”

Leia crossed her arms and stayed silent.

“I guess… I want to apologize. Not just to you, to everyone, but especially to you, and this is much more difficult that I thought it would be.” He tried to laugh, but it didn’t work. “Anyways, I’m sorry. I’m sure you already know but…I wasn’t thinking clearly and that doesn’t excuse what I did but I want you to know that I won’t ever…I won’t do that again.”

Leia muttered something but it was too quiet to hear. Alvin looked at the ground, patiently waiting for her to be audible.

“You almost killed me,” her voice was louder now, but not much more than a whisper.

“Yeah…and I’m sorry.”

“You shot me!” Leia’s voice rose quickly to a shout that threatened to become a scream. The hands on her arms tightened, surely leaving red marks under her sleeves. “I could have died! You would have killed me!”

“And I’m apologizing! I’m saying I was wrong and asking for forgiveness!”  
“Forgiveness? I can’t forgive you with a quick ‘I’m sorry.’ You. Almost. Killed. Me.” Leia fixed her glare on Alvin, looking him dead in the eye. He had expected some of her anger, but this was more than he’d thought she would muster up. He'd been going for 'awkward apology' but if this is what he was getting from her, he wouldn't take it lying down.

“Right, because you can never forgive people who threaten to kill you. Like Agria.”

Leia’s eyes widened and her mouth shut quickly.

“If I recall correctly, she drew her sword against you on multiple occasions and you still nearly killed yourself trying to save her life.” Alvin’s voice had turned from humble to biting in only a few words.

“I – she – you!”

“I made a mistake. A big one, sure. But I’m owning up to it. I’m trying to fix this because we can’t keep on like this. Not if we’re going to keep helping Jude and Milla.”

Leia’s grip on her own arms tightened further still and she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. “So I’m supposed to just forgive you? Just like that? You say you’re sorry for shooting me and I accept it and we just move on like it never happened?”

“That’s…that’s not what I’m saying.” Alvin sighed. “I’m just saying…try? If you would accept that I’m trying to make it up to you and maybe, someday we can talk without this looming over us.”  
Leia turned her head to the ground. “I think…I think I can try that. But only for Jude and Milla’s sake.” Her arms shifted a little but remained crossed. “I’m not forgiving you. Not right now.” She lifted her gaze, looking once again in Alvin’s direction. “But I can try…try to not glare daggers at you all the time.”

Alvin dropped his shoulders, staring again at the rooftops of Trigleph. “That’s all I’m asking.”

The quiet sound of Leia’s footsteps was all that broke the silence until she reached the front door of the apartment building. Her hand on the door handle, she turned around to look at Alvin one last time. “I’ll…I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

Alvin let her go inside, and resumed his slow swinging. His hands gripped the chains of the swing tightly, and he let out a long sigh. “Good night, Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend from roughly 3 years ago, finally posted for the world to see.


End file.
